A conventional screwdriver is shown in FIG. 1 and generally includes a handle 1 with a shank 11 extending from the handle 1. A function end 111 such as a keystone tip is defined in a distal end of the shank 11 so that the function end 111 is engaged with a slot in the screw head of a bolt. The user applies a torque on the handle 1 to rotate the shank 11 and the bolt to tighten or loosen the bolt. However, because the arm of the force to generate the torque is limited so that when the bolt is tightened to a certain level, it is difficult for the user to rotate the handle 1. A hexagonal section 110 is defined in a root portion of the shank 11 and a wrench (not shown) is engaged with the hexagonal section 110 to rotate the shank 11. This is not convenience for the user to cooperate two tools to complete a job and the wrench could tool long to be operated in a narrow space.
The present invention intends to provide a screwdriver assembly which includes a tubular tool body which is pivotally received in a casing and can be set at a angle relative to the casing. A bit receiving member is rotatably received in the casing so as to conveniently provide needed bits for the tool body.